Crash Bandicoot: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: As a huge Crash bandicoot fan, reading SuperSaiyanCrash's 'Crash Bandicoot Retold' and watching my mum play Crash bandicoot 2 (Which normally takes her 3-4 days to finish, while it takes me 3-4 hours) I couldn't help myself but to write a 'Hypno Zapper' story about the very first video game I played, Crash bandicoot Warped, and one of my all time video game heroes.


Note for those Crash fans: A 'Bandifish' was an enemy from Crash bandicoot Warped: level eleven, Dino Might!

I added the Dingodile part because he's my bro's favourite character and I like him, even though he can be a jerk sometimes, my brother, not Dingodile, he's badass.

If you see some spelling mistakes at certain parts, they're intentional as Crash is illiterate.

Even though he wasn't introduced until the third Crash Bandicoot game, Uka Uka was behind the events of Crash 1 and 2.

And for fun, try to find all the hidden level names within the story, some are easier to find than the others.

This will make more sense when you read it. Enjoy.

Age of characters:

Crash Bandicoot: Age 19

Coco Bandicoot: Age 17

Crunch Bandicoot: Age 22

Tawna Bandicoot: Age 21

Isabella: Age 20

Megumi: Age 19

Liz: Age 19

Ami: Age 20

Aku Aku: Centuries (From what I can tell, I don't know his actual age)

I have no idea what Crash's age actually is, but he's got to be at least a teenager, as he does ride a motorcycle and a Bi plane, which require you to be of legal age, unless Crash got to use them illegally.

Also, there's going to be a lot of OOC, as most of the characters have much of a back-story or personality.

But I'm rambling, on with the story...

-On board the Starship Phoenix-

It had been over four months since the Hypno Zapper, the red disc and the scroll with notes from the various heroes that had used the Hypno Zapper in the past had been given to Ratchet, in which he used its power to make Angela Cross and Sasha Phyronix his loving slaves.

And over the four months, when not blasting evil forces to pieces with his array of seemingly infinite weaponry, Ratchet had been 'modifying' his Rift Ripper so it could not only send his enemies into a void of nothingness, but to also send the Hypno Zapper into another dimension in the hopes it would find another hero, while Clank had translated the language on the Hypno Zapper and recorded a message on the red disc, so the next one to receive the Hypno Zapper could learn each function and not have to take guess on what each mode did, if they had a computer or some kind of audio scanner.

Currently within Ratchet's old quarters, while Angela and Sasha were dressed in their 'uniforms', taking turns on the VG9000, trying to defeat Dr. Nefarious in the Quark Vid-comic level four: Deja Q All Over Again, Ratchet and Clank were preparing to send the Hypno Zapper and the other items that came with it into another reality beyond their own in the hopes that their plan would work and a hero like them would become the Hypno Zapper's newest owner.

"Are you ready, Ratchet?" Clank asked curiously, as he held the Hypno Zapper in his right hand and the scroll and clear covering that contained the red disc in his left.

"Just a sec." Ratchet replied, as he placed the Rift Ripper on his right arm, turned a dial from a silhouette of a 'jolly Roger' to a 'smiling Lombax head', before he then said. "Alright, let's do this."

Ratchet then pulled the trigger and fired a moderate sized black hole before him, in which the Lombax then called out. "Go for it, Clank!"

Clank nodded his head before he released his hold on the Hypno Zapper, scroll and red disc, in which they were pulled into the black hole and were sent to the unknown, but what was known was whoever would find the Hypno Zapper their life would change for the better.

-Meanwhile, on N. Sanity Island-

It had been a week since Crash Bandicoot, with the help of Coco and Aku Aku, had managed to stop Cortex's plan for world domination and saved Crunch from the evil scientist's control, and were currently relaxing by N. Sanity Beach, in which Aku Aku was watching over the bandicoots that had become like a family to him, Crunch was doing one-handed push ups, Coco was typing on her laptop and Crash was doing what he did best, other than defeating evil, yoyo tricks and dancing, sleeping.

But the seemingly peaceful surrounds were interrupted when a black hole opened up before them, which let out a large gust of wind, which woke Crash from his nap and left him speechless, as always, as the mysterious vortex continued to let out a strong force of wind.

Believing that Cortex or a force of equal genius and evil could create a black hole from nothing, all three bandicoots prepared to engage who or whatever would emerge from the void, in which Coco and Crunch braced themselves, while Crash pulled out his Fruit Bazooka and prepared to bombard any possible enemies that would emerge from the hole.

"Hold on!" Aku Aku called out, which confused the bandicoot trio, before he told them reassuringly. "There's no need to worry as I sense no forms of evil energy from within the void."

And it seemed that the wise witchdoctor mask was right when out from the black hole fell a scroll tied up with a yellow coloured ribbon, a clear casing which contained a red disc which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath and what looked like one of Cortex's ray guns, before the black hole shrunk and disappeared.

"Coco, any idea of what just happened?" Crunch asked curiously, as her intelligence rivalled that of N. Gin, which made him believe she could help uncover the mystery behind the vortex and the strange items.

"I'm not sure." Coco replied, before she stated. "But perhaps that scroll can tell us."

"Good idea." Aku Aku said, in which Crash picked up the scroll, undid the ribbon, before he opened the scroll up, in which Aku Aku hovered over Crash's left shoulder and read the messages out loud.

To whoever receives this.

If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.

Signed 'A friend.'

I know all this seems quite confusing and believe me, I was confused about this thing myself, when the Hypno Zapper landed in my world. I wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or something, but what our 'friend' says is true. The Hypno Zapper was meant for people like us, heroes who have saved our world from great evils and deserve a great reward. Hope you have as much fun with this gift as I did.

–Davis Motomiya.

First, I'd like to say if you're reading this that means the Gate Of Destiny worked and you are meant to have this. Second, What the others are saying is true. The 'Hypno Zapper' was made for those who have shown they are heroes by saving their World from evil forces. I didn't understand any of this at first and most likely you're unsure about all this too, but it will make more sense to you sooner or later and I'm sure you'll enjoy what the 'Hypno Zapper' will do for you.

–Takato Matsuki.

"Crash, there's more on the back." Coco informed, which caused Crash to turn the scroll around, before Aku Aku read out loud the final messages.

I'm going to keep this as short as possible. The name's Marcus Damon and every message you've read is true. Everyone who had the Hypno Zapper before me did use its power to make their lives better, as I used it to my make life and Agumon's, my Digimon partner, life better. It really does have the power to hypnotize people and so much more. With the Hypno Zapper, Agumon and I were both able to win the hearts of the girls of our dreams and so much more. We both have girls that we love and who love us back, it truly made both our lives better and I know it will do the same for you and those you love, hero.

Like the heroes before me, my life too was improved by the power of the Hypno Zapper, just as I know it will improve yours. There was a time in my life when I was just a Duelist and an engineer who lived in the Satellite, a place where people were looked down upon, just because we had nothing, but whatever we could find. However, one night I managed to escape to New Domino City and after a few 'incidents', I learnt that I was destined to become one of several Signers, guardians of my world, who would act as a team to protect my world from the evil forces that wished to destroy it. And some time after I stopped an apocalyptic future from happening I received not only a new home for my heroics, but I was also given the Hypno Zapper from an 'old friend' and with it's power I was given a new and better life, one that I never dreamed of and your life will hopefully go the same way.

–Yusei Fudo.

You may think that what you've read is unbelievable, but where I come from, I've saved two galaxies from alien warriors, heavily armed robotic troopers and maniacal super villains, so anything is possible. And if you're reading this that means the Hypno Zapper has chosen you to have a change in their life, because you're a hero in someway or another. One last thing, my pal Clank translated each function on the Hypno Zapper and placed it on the disc, so you're gonna need a Holovid or other device compatible with the disc, otherwise you'll have to learn about the Hypno Zapper's functions the hard way.

–Good luck, Ratchet.

After Aku Aku had finished reading all the messages left from the previous owners of the Hypno Zapper, Coco decided what data and information was contained on the red disc, but let out a frustrated groan, after she placed the disc in her laptop.

"Coco, what's wrong?" Aku Aku asked in a curious and concerned tone.

"My laptop can't read the disc. It seems my laptop cannot read or recognize the data." Coco replied solemnly.

"Is there any other way to translate the language on the Hypno Zapper?" Crunch questioned.

"I could analyse each individual symbol, but that could take months." Coco replied, before she stated. "It'd be easier if we had a willing test subject to try this on."

It was then Coco felt someone tap her on the shoulder, in which she looked up to see Crash holding the Hypno Zapper, before he handed it to her and pointed at himself.

"I think Crash is volunteering to be your test subject." Aku Aku said, in which Crash nodded his head.

Coco was surprised that her big brother would willingly volunteer himself for something potentially dangerous, before she asked Crash with a concerned tone. "Crash, are you sure? Because I have absolutely no idea how the Hypno Zapper works or what's functions do. What if I do something to you I cannot reverse?"

However, Crash didn't show any signs of changing his mind, when he smiled, shook his head and then gave Coco a 'thumbs up' with his right hand.

"From what I can tell, Crash trusts you and knows if anything does go wrong you'll be able to find a solution and fix it." Aku Aku said, in which Crash nodded his head, as Aku Aku had said what Coco's older brother had expressed with physical gestures.

Coco was a little surprised at how much trust and faith her brother had for her, but was very curious as to what the Hypno Zapper could do, in which Coco got up as she cycled through the unknown modes of the Hypno Zapper, until she came across an image of a blank eyed person, before she aimed the Hypno Zapper at Crash and then fired a wave of multi-coloured of energy straight at Crash, causing Crash's eyes to glaze over and his body to go limp.

"Crash? Crash, can you hear me?" Coco questioned, as she waved her left hand in front of her older brother's face, before Crash nodded his head in response.

"Now to put this hypnosis gun to the test." Crunch said, before he turned towards Crash and told the entranced bandicoot in a commanding tone. "Crash, I order you to talk."

However, after waiting for a moment Crash didn't so much as move a muscle, which caused Crunch to say. "Man, that thing must be a dud."

"Hold on, Crunch. Maybe it only works when I give Crash commands since I was the one who used the Hypno Zapper on him." Coco stated, before she decided to give Crash a simple command and said. "Crash, act like a Bandifish."

Hearing Coco's command, Crash fell onto his stomach, began flopping around like a fish out of water and then started to occasionally spin around.

"It looks like you were right, Coco. Crash seems to only follow your orders." Aku Aku pointed out, however, Crunch was still unsure.

"I still don't know." Crunch said, before the metal armed bandicoot looked toward a ball that was beside a volleyball net they had been playing with before, in which an idea came to his head.

Crunch then threw the ball into the water, a fair distance away from the three bandicoots and magical mask, before he whispered into Coco's ear for a command for Crash to follow.

"Crash, retrieve the beach ball." Coco said, in which Crash stopped acting like a Bandifish, jumped into the water, swam toward the ball, before he grabbed the ball and swam back, which convinced Crunch that Crash was truly under Coco's control, as he knew that the second Crash went too deep within water, he would flail around helplessly and would drown seconds later.

"Well, now I'm convinced." Crunch said, as he knew that for some unexplained reason Crash was unable to swim without scuba equipment and would result in deep trouble if he tried to swim without it.

After Crash returned with the ball, Coco decided to have a little fun with her manipulated brother, in which she said. "Crash, celebrate like Dingodile when he comes in first place in karting."

Obeying his sister, Crash Jumped to the left, then to the right, then to the left again and repeated that action over and over, until the manipulated bandicoot aimed an imaginary flamethrower into the air and fired, which made Coco, Crunch and even Aku Aku laugh.

"Alright, Crash. You can stop now." Coco said when she stopped laughing, as she decided to free Crash from her control, in which Crash ceased his actions, but just stood still, which caused Coco to state. "Uh, Crash. When I said you can stop, I meant you don't have to do what I tell you to anymore."

However, Crash remained in his catatonic state, which caused Coco to worry and say, with the same amount of worry to her manipulated brother, as she snapped her fingers. "C'mon, Crash. Wake up. Stop fooling around and Snap out of it!"

But it was no use; it seemed Crash would remain a mindless marsupial, which caused Coco to slump to her knees, as despair began to plague her mind, as it was her fault Crash had ended up the way he now was, but it before Coco had given up completely that Aku Aku told her in a reassuring tone. "Do not lose hope, Coco. Remember, Crash he put his trust in you and knew if something would go wrong you'd be the one capable of finding a solution to the problem."

Hearing the wise mask's words renewed Coco's hope, as she remembered that Crash only volunteered to being exposed to the Hypno Zapper's power because he trusted her, and now it was time for the bandicoot genius to show that she could be trusted.

"If this thing has the power the it should hopefully have a function to as well." Coco thought out loud, as she cycled through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, really wishing that the red disc wasn't so complicated for her laptop to read.

Deciding any symbol would do, until she found one that would awaken Crash from his trance, Coco stopped cycling through modes, aimed the Hypno Zapper at her hypnotized brother and hoped for the best, however what Coco didn't know was the mode she had set it on, once translated to English was known as 'The Master Maker Program.'

Coco then pulled the trigger and fired another multi-coloured wave of energy at Crash, in which Crash's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

After Crash blinked several times and shook his head, Coco asked in a slightly concerned tone. "Crash, are you alright?"

However, Coco's worry turned to relief when Crash smiled and nodded head, in Coco smiled, happy to see her brother back to normal before she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a hug, which surprised the mutated bandicoot for a moment, but then Crash hugged his sister back.

"Hmmm, it seems that the heroes that had owned the Hypno Zapper before us were telling the truth." Aku Aku said, before the mystical mask stated. "Which could be dangerous if that device ever fell into the wrong hands."

Hearing what Aku Aku had just said made Coco think, in which she broke from the hug and said to Crash, as the younger bandicoot handed the Hypno Zapper to her brother. "Here, Crash. I think you should hold onto these."

Crash gave a puzzled look as to why his sister gave him the Hypno Zapper, in which Coco told him. "From what the scroll said, the Hypno Zapper was intended for a hero to use to make their lives better. And with a little help, you've managed to overcome great odds and dangers and stopped Uka Uka and Cortex from taking over the world four times."

"Five times if you count when Dingodile and Tiny joined up with you guys and kicked evil's butt." Crunch commented, as he had heard about the contest between good and evil and how not only did the side of good win, but also how Aku Aku foiled Uka Uka's secret plan to steal the Crystals.

"We cannot think of any other hero more worthy to wield the Hypno Zapper and use its power how they see fit." Aku Aku told Crash proudly, as the magical mask saw Crash like a son and was very proud of everything the bandicoot had done, in which Crash accepted the role as the Hypno Zapper's new owner, as shown when Crash smiled and saluted, which made Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch smile.

It was then Crash began to make his way to the jungle of N. Sanity Island, which intrigued the two bandicoots and the ancient spirit within the mask as to what Crash was up to, but decided to not interfere in his life.

However, as Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch watched Crash dash though the jungle, a cunning smile appeared on the bandicoot's face, as everyone on N. Sanity Island were unaware of what Crash Bandicoot had in store.

-Sometime later-

Within another section of N. Sanity island was the home of the woman who was the main reason Crash became a hero in the first place and his first, and only, girlfriend, Tawna Bandicoot.

Currently, the she-bandicoot was cleaning up in her lounge room and was getting rid of any items she no longer needed, in which she placed the unwanted items in a cardboard box.

As Tawna continued to clean, she accidently bumped a small table that was next to her sofa, which knocked over a picture frame and caused the glass to smash as it hit the floor.

It was after Tawna picked up the picture that a sigh escaped her lips, which was a mixture of happiness and sadness, as the picture was of Crash, who had thrown Wumpa Fruit into the air and tried to catch it in his mouth, however, the result was the same as it always was, with Crash being covered in Wumpa Fruit juice, but that didn't stop Cortex's failed mutant general to smile for the camera.

Seeing the picture of Crash made Tawna think back to the very beginning of how they started of as a pair of non-mutated bandicoots, in which Crash was her mate and had mated with her, but their lives changed forever when Dr. Neo Cortex showed up, with the intent to transform them into monsters for his mutated animal army.

While Crash tried his hardest to protect Tawna from the evil scientist, but being a simple bandicoot, without the ability to Spin, Belly Flop or pilot a miniaturized army tank, made it easy for Cortex to capture the bandicoots, where they were taken to Cortex's island and were to become victims of his sick experiments.

Seeing Crash's anger while he tried to protect his mate made Cortex believe he would be the perfect general for his Cortex Commandos, but was proven wrong when Crash was exposed to the Evolvo-Ray and the Cortex Vortex and was transformed to the Crate breaking, Crystal collecting and death defying hero, who not only stopped the evil mastermind and saved his girl, but upon entering Cortex's airship, which they used to head back to back to N. Sanity Island, Crash discovered his little sister unconscious on a metal slab, who had been mutated just like him.

And it was after she regained consciousness that she explained that Dr. Nitrus Brio had used the Evolvo-Ray on her, but couldn't turn her evil, as the Cortex Vortex had been greatly damaged when Crash was exposed to its energy, and was originally the one who was supposed to drink Brio's potion and become a hulking mass of destruction as he and Cortex knew Crash would never harm anyone he cared about, however, Crash managed to get to Brio's lab before he could administer the potion to Coco and decided to fight him instead, and lost.

But Tawna's thoughts of the past were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door, in which the she-bandicoot placed the picture of Crash back on the table and then called out. "Who is it?"

However, when nobody responded, Tawna believed she either heard things or it was someone unable to speak, and the only person that came to her mind was her only boyfriend, even though there were many who tried to ask her out and were declined, Crash Bandicoot.

And she was right when she opened the door to see the one and only Crash Bandicoot, dressed in his usual blue jeans, dark red sneakers, black fingerless gloves and remained shirtless, revealing his well-developed chest thanks to all the running, jumping, swimming and evil foiling he had done while saving the world from the mighty Uka Uka, Neo Cortex and his minions.

"Crash? What are you doing here?" Tawna asked in a curious and slightly surprised tone, as she never though she would ever see her old boyfriend again, but it was then the female bandicoot remembered that Crash couldn't, or rarely spoke, which left her baffled as to how they could communicate, until an idea popped in her head.

"Just a sec." Tawna said, before she made her way over to the box of her old possessions, in which the mutated female bandicoot got out a small broken mirror and a single tube of pink lipstick, which totally wasn't her colour, and handed them to the confused heroic bandicoot, before she told him. "Here. Use these to write what you want to say."

Now that he understood, Crash nodded his head, before Tawna repeated herself. "So, Crash. What are you doing here?"

Crash then began to use the lipstick as a pen and used the mirror as paper and wrote down what he couldn't say out loud.

It was then Crash turned the mirror toward Tawna, though Crash was quite illiterate, she could still read the mutated marsupial's handwriting, which said: 'I wanted to no if you still had fealings 4 me?'

After reading Crash's message, a blush appeared on Tawna's face before she remembered that when they returned to N. Sanity Island Crash decided to break up with her, not because he didn't love her anymore, it was because he loved her and didn't want to see her in danger or harmed, as something told him that even though he had destroyed Cortex's lab and sent him plummeting to his doom, it wouldn't be the last he would see of the evil genius, and he was right.

Every time Tawna hoped to give their relationship another chance, Crash would be busy collecting Crystals, outsmarting and out Spinning some of Cortex's best henchmen and defeating the man who had created him and now wished to destroy him, and eventually she just gave up, but now, here Crash was, asking her if she still cared about him, in which Tawna opened her mouth and gave her answer.

"I do. I love you, Crash Bandicoot." Tawna replied honestly, in which Crash smiled, before the bandicoot/human hybrid turned the mirror around, rubbed off all the lipstick with his left hand, smearing his glove in the process, and wrote a new message.

It was then Crash turned the mirror toward Tawna, and this time it said: 'I love you too.'

After reading Crash's message, Tawna's heart skipped a beat, before she said breathlessly. "Oh, Crash."

Tawna lowered her head and then kissed Crash on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders while the she-bandicoot continued to passionately kiss her old mate, in which Crash dropped the mirror and lipstick and returned the kiss with the same amount of flaming passion.

It was after the pair broke for air that they looked into each other's eyes and could only see love for one another, before the male bandicoot picked up the mirror and lipstick, before he rubbed his previous message and wrote a new one, which said: 'Close your ise. I have a gift 4 you.'

Doing as what Crash had written, Tawna closed her eyes, curious as to what Crash had for her, unaware that he pulled the Hypno Zapper out of right his pocket and began to cycle through modes until he came across the mode he was looking for, 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', in which the failed experiment and arch nemesis of Neo Cortex then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at Tawna, who let out a loud moan, as the she-bandicoot's chest began to feel funny.

Tawna then opened her eyes and was confused and shocked to see that her breasts had gone from a triple F-cup size to a H-cup, as Crash was holding some kind of ray gun at her, in which the confused female bandicoot was about to question Crash as to what he was going on and what he did to her. But she could only get as far as to opening her mouth when Crash fired another multi-coloured wave of energy at Tawna, which caused her eyes to glaze over and droop for a moment, before Tawna's eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, as the mutated marsupial had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on Tawna.

Tawna then wrapped her arms around Crash's neck, before she said in a submissive and lustful tone, as she referred to her larger breasts, which were right in Crash's face. "Thank you for my 'gift', Master."

A big smile appeared on Crash's face, as he moved his head from Tawna new cleavage, which was his way of saying 'You're welcome', before he motioned with his eyes to Tawna's bedroom, in which the enslaved female bandicoot understood that her new Master wished to mate with her, which she too wanted to do.

So, Tawna removed her pink top and dark blue shorts, revealing that she was just wearing a pair of black coloured panties and no bra, while Crash took off his sneakers and pants, revealing his pink coloured boxers, which Cortex's Arabic Lab Assistants mocked and laughed at, which embarrassed the bandicoot hero to death, however, Tawna though he looked hot in them, but wanted to see her Master without them.

It was then Tawna made her way into the bedroom, followed by Crash, and after he closed the door, moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure filled Tawna's bedroom, as the male and female bandicoot began mating.

-Sometime later-

Within Tawna's bedroom, we see Crash Bandicoot had his arms wrapped around Tawna, who had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh, Master. You were wonderful." Tawna told her new Master in a loving and submissive tone, as the she-bandicoot gently rubbed his chest, which made the male bandicoot smile before he looked into Tawna's eyes, and thanks to the power of the Hypno Zapper, she could now tell exactly what the bandicoot/human hybrid wanted, without the need to communicate with him, and right now the heroic bandicoot wanted to use the Hypno Zapper to add other females he desired as his mates, which Tawna was more than happy to assist her Master in any way she could, and she actually enjoyed the idea of enslaving other females for her Master, as that would make Tawna Mistress of Crash's harem.

And there were four girls from the past that would be perfect for Cortex's arch nemesis.

-After Crash and Tawna had redressed and left Tawna's home-

Within another residence of N. Sanity Island was a familiar blond haired female bandicoot by the name of Isabella, who played a big role in the television series 'Bay Waters', but after a year, she decided to retire from her career and return to her peaceful and simple life on N. Sanity island, unaware that she was going to be the first out of four Trophy Girls to become Crash's love slaves.

Currently, Isabella was completely naked, as she was relaxing in a nice warm bath; however, her time of relaxation was interrupted when somebody knocked on the door, in which she let out a frustrated sigh, before she got out of the warm soapy water, grabbed a dark blue coloured towel, dried herself off, wrapped the towel around her slender body and left the bathroom to answer the door.

It was after Isabella had opened up the door that she was glad and surprised to see the one she would always hand the Trophy, Boss Key, Gem or Relic to whenever he would stand on the podium and do his silly, yet amusing, dance, Crash Bandicoot.

While Isabella was happy to see the heroic bandicoot, she was curious as to who the mysterious woman with Crash was.

"Hey, Crash. Haven't seen you since you kicked Oxide's alien butt and saved the world from being turned into a parking lot." Isabella said to the Crash, before she asked the 1st place Kart racer curiously. "How have you been? And who's your friend?"

"My name is Tawna." The she-bandicoot now identified as Tawna replied, before she told Isabella. "I'm an old friend of Crash's and his interpreter."

"Interpreter?" Isabella asked in a confused tone, before she remembered that the whole time she had watched Crash race, the closest he got to words were laughing whenever he would head an enemy dead on with one of his attacks, or pained noises whenever the bandicoot hero would fall off the edge of a track or would be stricken with an opposing racer's weapons.

"That's right." Tawna replied, before she told Isabella. "And as Crash says you're looking well. And his life is pretty much the same, you know, collect these Crystals, defeat Cortex that and so on."

"That's good to hear." Isabella said, happy for the mutated marsupial, before she remembered she was just dressed in a towel and told Crash and Tawna. "If you could excuse me for a minute, I need to change."

As Isabella was about to leave the room, thanks to the Evolvo-Ray, Crash's senses had been heightened, in which he could actually smell that Isabella desired him as her mate, in which Tawna sensed this and called out. "Hold on a sec."

"What's up?" Isabella asked in a curious tone, in which Tawna replied. "Crash just wanted to know do you want to be his mate?"

Hearing what Crash had just asked through Tawna made Isabella stop in her tracks, as a blush appeared across her face, as watching Crash race, learning about how he risked his live(s) to save the world from the nefarious mind of Dr. Neo Cortex and seeing his shirtless body, caused her to stutter out. "I...I...Uh...Well..."

But Isabella's inability to speak was interrupted when Tawna told her in an alluring tone. "Trust me, Isabella. Being one of Crash's mates will be a decision you will never regret."

Upon hearing Tawna's comment, Isabella was a little confused as to what Tawna was on about, until it hit her like a falling Nitro Crate as she meant that she and Crash had mated before, but before she could say a single word, Crash had already pulled out the Hypno Zapper, which was still set on 'The Complete Love Slave Program', pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy straight at Isabella's head, which caused her eyes to glaze over for a moment, before her eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal.

"How do you feel now, Isabella?" Tawna asked slyly.

"Much better. You were right Mistress Tawna, I don't regret this whatsoever." Isabella replied in a submissive tone, before the newly enslaved female bandicoot turned towards Crash and told him lovingly "And I am honoured to be your slave, Master."

A big smile appeared on the male bandicoot's face upon hearing Isabella devoting herself to serving him, but his smile grew bigger when Tawna surprised both Crash and Isabella when she grabbed Crash's new slave by the shoulders, causing the dark blue towel to fall off and reveal her naked body, as Tawna slid her tongue into Isabella's mouth and kissed her deeply, in which, after she got over the sudden act, Isabella gladly kissed her Mistress back.

And even though Crash was enjoying the sight of his first girlfriend and his new naked slave making out, Isabella was the first girl down and there were three to go.

-Sometime, after Tawna and Isabella had stopped making out-

Within a greenhouse, filled with various plants, including a familiar bandicoot eating Venus Fly Trap, was the Trophy Girl who had made the perfume, Eau De 'Coot, Megumi, who was dressed up like one of Cortex's Lab Assistants, except she had a white skirt, a pair of white shoes that went just below her knees and a pair of white gloves that just went past her elbows.

After her perfume was such a success, Megumi became fascinated by plant life and what other uses various vegetations could have, she decided to study in the field of botany and soon became botanist, making perfumes, medications and other plant based products.

Currently, Megumi was working on an appetite suppressant tablet, which she had fed to a Venus Fly Trap, however, there was just one small problem, Megumi had no food sources to offer Snapper, until she heard someone knocking on the glass door behind her and saw someone who had been eaten by Venus Fly Traps ninety percent more times than the average being or mutant, Crash Bandicoot.

"Crash, what's he doing here?" Megumi asked herself out loud, before an idea of what food source she could she for her experiment; she just hoped he was ok with it.

Megumi then opened the door and said happily. "Oh, hi, Crash. How are you?" Crash replied with a big grin, expressing that things were good in his life, however Megumi was unaware of what he actually meant by good and what he had planned for her.

"Crash, could you please do me a favour?" Megumi asked curiously, in which the mutated marsupial nodded his head, which surprised Megumi a little, as she hadn't even told him what she wanted him to do, before she told the bandicoot hero. "You see. I wanted to test my new appetite suppressant on my Venus Fly Trap, but I don't have anything to offer as a source of food. Do you mind?"

As soon as Megumi had finished talking, Crash just smiled, before he, made his way towards the Venus Fly Trap with no hesitation whatsoever, which amazed Megumi as to how brave the male bandicoot was, but she already knew how brave he could be, as she had watched him race on tracks that featured deadly heights, fireballs, Tiki statues that let out bursts of fire, and other hazards that were just as dangerous.

It was then Crash had finally made his way over to the Venus Fly trap, which looked uninterested in devouring the bandicoot, in which crash turned around, lifted his right arm up and gave Megumi a 'thumbs up', which made her smile, as it looked as her experiment was a success, however, neither of them were aware that the effects of Megumi's appetite suppression tablet had just worn off, and now the Venus Fly Trap was as hungry as ever.

And before either of them could react, the Venus Fly Trap lunged at Crash, who let out a surprised yelp, before he was devoured.

"Crash!" Megumi called out in a concerned tone, before she let out a yelp of her own, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, in which she jumped back and was surprised and relieved to see it was Crash, as it turned out he still had three lives left.

"Well, it looks like my tablet works, but only for a few minutes. Sorry that you ended up as plant food." Megumi said apologetically, in response, Crash smiled and shrugged his shoulders, which was his way of saying 'It's alright', which made Megumi smile that Crash was so forgiving and not the kind to hold a grudge, before she asked in a kind tone. "Since you helped me out. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Upon hearing Megumi ask if she could do anything for him, Crash pulled the Hypno Zapper out of right his pocket, which intrigued and confused Megumi as to what Cortex's failed experiment was going to do, but before she could ask any questions Crash pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Megumi, which caused her eyes to glaze over for a moment, before Megumi's eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal.

Megumi then looked into Crash's eyes and could tell exactly what the bandicoot/human hybrid wanted, in which she wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a warm and submissive tone. "It would be an honour to be your slave and serve you, my beloved Master."

It was then Crash and Megumi engaged in a passionate kiss, tasting each other's tongues and sampling the other's saliva, as Megumi was now a part of Crash's harem, and it looked as though Ami and Liz would join her sewer or later.

-With Liz-

After several years of living in her Malibu mansion, thanks to the earnings she had made posing for several issues of Bandiboy Magazine, including posing in fashionable outwear, swimwear and even naked, Liz decided to take a vacation on the island that started it all and was relaxing in the same hut in the jungle she grew up in as a kid.

It was then Liz heard someone knock on the door, followed by the familiar voice of Megumi, who she had befriended, along with the other Trophy Girls, while they watched the races. "Hey, Liz. It's Megumi. Can I come in?"

"Just a sec." Liz called out, as she made her way over to the door, in which she opened the door and was happy to see her old friend, but was stunned to see that her breasts were larger then she remembered.

"Megumi, what happened to you?" Liz questioned in a perplexed tone.

"Just a side effect from my latest discovery." Megumi replied, which Liz thought Megumi meant related to her flora based experiments, but was really her being exposed to 'The Breast Enhancement Mode', as part of servitude to her new Master.

It was Megumi's turn to ask questions, in which Megumi said. "Liz, you remember Crash?"

"Yeah. Without him we'd all be slaves to that vile slime ball, Nitros Oxide." Liz replied, before she asked curiously. "What about him?"

"I was just curious as to what you thought about him." Megumi replied, as a kind smile appeared on her face.

"Well, Crash is an amazing guy, he's strong, brave." Liz replied, before she said, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "And I've got to admit, with his green eyes and that silly smile on his face makes him kinda cute."

Hearing how Liz felt about Crash made Megumi smile, before she said. "Thanks, Liz. I now have all the information I need."

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked in a confused tone.

"You'll see, but first." Megumi replied slyly, before she pulled out a small pink coloured ball and threw it before Liz's feet, which shattered to pieces as it hit the ground and released a pink coloured gas, in which Liz began to feel light headed, before she closed her eyes and collapsed into Megumi's arms, as she said to the now unconscious bandicoot female. "Lights out, Liz."

-Around the same time, within another section of N. Sanity Island's jungle -

Within the household of the female bandicoot, who once said 'I'm sick of giving out trophies! I want a few of my own!', was Ami, who had accomplished that goal, as she had beaten every racer on every race course from Blizzard Bluff to Turbo Track, but there was one racer she had yet, the one who beat the so-called 'Fastest Racer in the Galaxy' twice, Crash Bandicoot.

Though as much as she wanted to challenge the champion of racing, she knew that most of Crash's time was spent defeating Dr. Neo Cortex and crushing his dreams of world domination and it wasn't like Crash would be arriving to see her anytime soon, however, it was then Ami heard someone knocking on her door, followed by a familiar female voice, which belonged to Isabella, that told her. "Ami, are you home? Crash would like a word with you."

While she was a little confused, Ami didn't want to pass the chance to see the heroic bandicoot and challenge him for the title of 'Fastest Racer in the Galaxy', in which she opened the door to see the mutated marsupial, as well as Tawna and Isabella, which seeing the size of their large breasts surprised her, but she was more interested in Crash.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't crash Bandicoot. Long time no see." Ami said slyly, before she asked with the same amount of slyness in her tone. "Tell me something, are you a betting bandicoot?"

Crash was intrigued as to what Ami was asking, in which Tawna answered for him and replied in her own sly tone. "Maybe. Depends on what's to offer."

Ami was a little confused that Tawna asked, but then figured out that she was talking for the speechless arch nemesis of Cortex, before she told Crash. "When you beat Oxide, you not only saved the planet, but you got his title as the 'Fastest Racer in the Galaxy', and I want it."

Crash then gave a perplexed look, in which Tawna said. "There's only one problem. Crash doesn't have his Kart with him."

"No problem." Ami replied, before she turned around and said, as she walked away. "Follow me."

-Sometime later, within Ami's garage-

While Isabella had already seen the inside of Ami's garage, Crash and Tawna were amazed as to how large it was, as Ami had a replica of each racer's Kart during Oxide's contest to find and challenge earth's greatest Kart driver, including a replica of Crash's Kart and even Oxide's, as earning all the Trophies she had in her possession didn't take her one night, she first decided to learn a Kart from the inside out and became a mechanic, studying, pulling a part Karts to see how each part functioned, making replicas of every vehicle that participated in Oxide's competition and used each component of the best parts to construct her own Kart, which was coloured green and yellow.

"Alright, now that you've got a Kart we can race. But first, the rules." Ami said, before she explained the rules. "The rules are simple. It will be a three cup race and whoever wins two out of three tracks will be the winner."

"And if Crash wins, what does he get?" Tawna asked curiously.

"Anything he wants." Ami replied, as she was quite confident she would win, in which Crash gave a curious and sly expression, before Tawna asked in the tone that was expressed across the male bandicoot's face. "Anything?"

"Anything." Ami replied, unaware of what she was getting herself into.

"And if I win not only do I get your title, but you have to hand me a Trophy..." Ami said, before she pulled out the same yellow and green minidress she wore while watching Crash and the others race, alongside Isabella, Liz and Megumi, and told Crash, as a sly smile appeared on her face. "..Dressed in this."

However, Crash didn't seem fazed by the stakes of the race, as he held his right arm out, in which Ami did the same and shook his hand.

And as she looked into his eyes, Ami could see the seriousness within them and could also see he was telling her 'It's on'.

It was after the bandicoots separated from their handshake, that they both stood on a warp vortex Ami had built and were teleported to their first track, but whether Crash's copy Kart or Ami's green machine would come in first wouldn't be known till the last gearshift was changed.

-10 minutes later, give or take-

After an intense three track race, the winner was non other than the title holder of 'Fastest Racer in the Galaxy', Crash Bandicoot, but it was quite a close match, as Ami managed to beat him in Dingo Canyon, while the mutated hero claimed victory in Dragon Mines, as Ami was coming in first, but her arrogance caused her to fail to notice the mine cart, which temporarily squashed her and cost her the victory, forcing the pair to race on one of the longest and dangerous courses, Hot Air skyway, which Crash and Ami were neck and neck up to the third lap, but in the end Crash managed to beat her by mere seconds, which put him on the 1st place pedestal as he did his trademark dance, while Ami sat on the 2nd place pedestal as she looked towards Crash with a smile, as she was glad that she had the chance to face against the 'Fastest Racer in the Galaxy' and wasn't upset she had lost.

It was after Crash and Ami returned to her garage that Tawna pointed out. "Remember, Ami. You have to hold up your end of the bet."

"I know." Ami replied, before she asked the Crystal collecting hero. "So, Crash. What do you want?"

Crash then removed what looked like a ray gun from his right pocket, and aimed it at Ami, which intrigued and confused her as she knew it had something to do with what the mutated male bandicoot wanted, but she knew that Crash was a good guy and wouldn't have her do anything she wasn't comfortable with, or so she thought.

"Since you lost you are to become a slave to Master Crash and obey his every command." Tawna answered for her Master, which shocked Ami, as she couldn't believe Crash to be the kind of bandicoot to have others serve under him.

"There's no way I'll ever..." Ami began to state, however, her rebelliousness was cut short when Crash pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy straight at Ami, which caused her eyes to glaze over for a moment, before her eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, in which Ami finished her sentence, but in a warm and submissive tone. "...Not be the perfect slave I can, my Master."

Crash then smiled, seeing that Ami was now just like Tawna, Isabella and Megumi, an obedient she-bandicoot slave, which made all three bandicoot girls smile to see their Master was happy.

And Crash was even happier as he heard Megumi call out, in which the bandicoot/human hybrid turned around and could see Megumi, as she carried an unconscious Liz on her back. "I'm back, Master. And I got Liz with me."

Megumi then gently positioned the sleeping Liz on her back, in which crash made his way up to her sleeping form, placed his right hand on her left shoulder and gently began to shake, causing Liz to stir a little before she opened her eyes to see the bad guy beatin' bandicoot before her eyes.

And before Liz could ask any questions, Crash pressed his lips against her's, which caused her eyes to widen, though as much as she wanted the bandicoot/human hybrid to stop his actions, his kiss felt so pleasant that she couldn't help but to close her eyes and kiss Crash back.

As the pair continued to kiss each other, Crash could see that Liz was really enjoying their embrace, which made the heroic bandicoot smile, before he carefully aimed the Hypno Zapper at Liz's head, who was too deep within the kiss that nothing else mattered, in which the mutated marsupial pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured energy, which hit Liz's head and ceased her from kissing Crash, and thinking for herself.

Crash then separated from the kiss, as he then watched as Liz slowly opened her eyes, which he could see had glazed over for a moment, before they returned to normal, in which Crash smiled at her and asked Liz though that look. 'How do you feel?'

"Much better knowing I'm with you, Master." Liz replied in a warm and submissive tone, as she smiled back.

It was then Crash held out his right hand, which Liz took in her own, before the arch nemesis of Cortex helped her up and then wrapped his arm around her waist, before he turned towards Ami and made a gesture with his left hand for her to come to him, which she obeyed, in which Crash wrapped his left arm around Ami's waist and engaged the two bandicoot females in a passionate kiss, which they both gladly returned.

However, Tawna, Isabella and Megumi weren't let out, as the two Trophy Girls happily watched as their Master and slave sisters continue their embrace, Tawna surprised Isabella and Megumi when she got in between the pair, gently placed her hands on the back of their heads, and moved them in for a deep three-way kiss, which surprised the two she-bandicoots at first, but soon began to enjoy the feel of their Mistress' kiss and began to kiss her back.

-Several days later-

After Crash had returned home with his new Mistress and slaves of his harem, the Crystal collecting hero used the Hypno Zapper on Crunch, who was more into muscle strength than brain strength, Coco, who put up more of a fight, but wound up under her brother's control and even with his mighty wisdom and willpower, Aku Aku inevitably fell under the Hypno Zapper's power, leaving their minds vulnerable to manipulate, which is what Crash just did.

Through Tawna, Crash was able to 'convince' his sister and friends that living with them would be a good idea and that it was perfectly normal for all of them to love Crash, up to the point of servitude, in a way each girl was like a reward for each time he had denied Cortex and Uka Uka their chance to change the world where they would should the world in an endless suffering of evil.

-With Crash-

Within the male bandicoot's bedroom, we see that Crash was sitting on a king sized bed, dressed only in his boxers, as the five female bandicoots he had enslaved were surrounding him, with a warm smile on each of their faces and nothing but love in their eyes for him and only him.

Behind Crash was Tawna, who was wearing a red coloured bra and a pair of red coloured panties, while a red coloured collar, that had a decorative Platinum Relic Gold Relic attached to the centre, showing she belonged to Crash, as she massaged his back and kissed around his neck.

To his right was Isabella, who was massaging the right side of his chest, and too was now wearing only a bra and a pair of panties that were dark blue in colour and had a collar, similar to Tawna's, only it was the same colour as her 'uniform' and had a Gold Relic, instead of a Platinum, showing Tawna was above her, as she was Crash's first slave and Mistress.

To his left was Megumi, who was massaging the left side of his chest, and was dressed in the same 'uniform' her sister's were dressed in, only her 'uniform' was coloured white.

While Ami and Liz, whose breasts were now a triple F-cup size, were at the end of Crash's bed, with Ami dressed in a green coloured 'uniform' and Liz dressed in a purple coloured 'uniform' and were each giving their Master a foot massage.

As the five she-bandicoots continued to please their Master, a smile appeared on his face, not only because he had five of the most beautiful women N. Sanity Island had to offer, but as of that very moment, Coco was working on the portal chamber, the same one they had used to collect Crystals and free Crunch from Cortex's evil influence, to locate another world outside of their own and send it to someone who deserved to be called a hero.

However, Crash's thought were distracted when he could feel Isabella and Megumi's hands move down, before they began to trace around the waistband of his boxers, in which the mutant marsupial smiled slyly, as he knew just what they wanted, and he wanted it to.

And so, Crash removed his boxers and threw them to the floor leaving the bandicoot hero completely naked, before Tawna, Isabella, Megumi, Ami and Liz removed all but their collars, before Crash's room was filled with the sounds of the male bandicoot and his she-bandicoot slaves moaning and groaning out in pleasure, as they began mating.

The end.


End file.
